


Subconscious Desire

by GerudoSpirit



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Ghirazel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerudoSpirit/pseuds/GerudoSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Skyward Sword, Zelda struggles with reoccurring nightmares of her capture by the demon lord. GhiraZel Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious Desire

She is paralyzed. She's nearly unconscious, but she can just barely see and hear him. Through her half lidded eyes she sees him licking his pale lips as he gazes down at her. She is revolted and morbidly fascinated by him all at once. She awkwardly remembers that the white gown she wears is just a tiny bit sheer.

They are surrounded by barricades of yellow diamonds created by his magic, meant to keep the hero from reaching her in time.

She feels him lifting her up, laughing triumphantly. She levitates in front of him as his hands move back and forth just inches above her, beckoning her divine soul to come forth to unseal his master. His hands nearly graze her breasts. She opens her mouth to scream, but all that comes out is a shuddering whimper.

Zelda's deep blue eyes flutter open. It's the same dream every night she realizes. She looks around her darkened bedroom. He's not there of course. He's been defeated, she reminds herself. He's sealed away with the demon king inside the master sword. She breaths a sigh of relief and tries to fall back to sleep.

She rises from her bed a few hours later as the sun peeks through her window. She hadn't really slept after that dream. She had tossed and turned, lost in restless visions of that demon. But why can't she stop thinking about him?


End file.
